1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to oil pumps and more specifically to a programmable computer controlled electric oil pump drive for engines which allows a lubrication system failure to be corrected quicker, more reliably, and more economically than a repair of the original system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is common for an oil drive gear to fail in an oil pump drive system of an outboard engine. The resulting failure is very costly to repair, because the drive gear is located on the crankshaft in an inaccessible part of the engine. Many hours are required to repair the failed oil gear which translates into a very expensive repair bill. Further, since some outboard engines use an unreliable plastic gear to drive the oil pump; multiple failures of the oil drive gear over the life of the outboard engine can occur.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an programmable computer controlled electric oil pump drive for engines which may be easily installed, replicates the operation of the oil pump as originally installed and utilizes the warning protections which are part of the outboard engine.